wow_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Craft
A Craft skill focuses specifically on creating something; otherwise, it is a Profession skill. Characters can practice trades, earning half their check result in gold pieces per week of dedicated work. They know how to use the tools of their trades, how to perform a craft’s daily tasks, how to supervise untrained helpers, and how to handle common problems. (Untrained laborers and assistants earn an average of 1 sp per day.) The Craft skill’s basic function, however, is to allow characters to make items of the appropriate type. The DC depends upon the item’s complexity; the DC, the check results, and the item’s price determine the time needed to make a particular item. The item’s finished price also determines the cost of raw materials. All crafts require artisan’s tool (see Chapter 10: Goods & Services) for the best chance of success. Improvised tools impose a –2 circumstance penalty on the check. Masterwork artisan’s tools, however, give a +2 circumstance bonus on the check. Follow these steps to determine how much time and money are needed to make an item: 1. Find the item’s price and put it in silver pieces (1 gp = 10 sp). 2. Find the DC from Table 5–3. 3. Pay one-third of the item’s price for the cost of raw materials. 4. Make a Craft check representing one week’s work. If the check succeeds, multiply the result by the DC. If the result x the DC equals the item’s price in sp, then the item is completed. (If the result x the DC is double or triple the item’s price in sp, then the task is completed in one-half or one-third the time.) If the result x the DC doesn’t equal the price, then it represents the progress made that week; record the result and make another check for the next week. Progress is made each week until the total reaches the item’s price in sp. Failing the check by 4 or more indicates no progress for the week. Failing by 5 or more indicates that half the raw materials are ruined and that half the original raw material cost must be paid again. Progress by the Day:Checks can be made by the day instead of by the week. In this case, progress (check result x DC) is in copper pieces instead of silver pieces. Creating Technological Devices:Craft (technological device) is the skill used to design, build and repair all mechanical devices. These devices may use a variety of power sources — phologiston-enabled steam boilers, lightning-filled batteries, wound-spring clockworks, even gunpowder — but if it has multiple parts and isn’t imbued with magic, it is a technological device. This includes everything from simple traps and clockworks to complicated walking steam armor and siege engines. The checks involved in the creation, construction and repair of technological devices using the Craft (technological device) skill are explained in Chapter 11: Technological Devices. Creating Masterwork Items:Characters can craft masterwork items that convey bonuses on their use through exceptional craftsmanship, not through being magical. Creating a masterwork item involves creating the masterwork component as if it were a separate item in addition to the standard item. The masterwork component has its own price (see Chapter 10: Goods & Services) and a Craft DC of 20. Once both the standard and masterwork components are completed, the masterwork item is finished. (Note:The cost for the masterwork component is one-third the given amount, just as for the price of raw materials.) Repairing Items:Generally, characters can repair items by making checks against the same DC needed to make the item originally. Repairing an item costs one-fifth the item’s price. Suggested DCs for items that characters may typically make are provided in Table 5–3. Trade Skills:The various trade skills of the World of WarcraftMMORPG contribute to character development in different ways. In World of Warcraft, there are three types of trade skills: gathering, production and lesser. Gathering skills provide resources, production skills allow characters to make things from those resources, and the lesser trade skills cover all the trades that don’t necessarily rely on the other two types of skills. Most trade skills in the World of Warcraftonline game have equivalents in the World of Warcraft RPG. Linking trade skills in World of Warcraftis vital in order to produce anything without having to purchase materials from others. If a production skill in the World of Warcraft RPG has a synergy skill associated with it, a character gains a +2 synergy bonus when using the production skill by having 5 ranks or more in the synergy skill. For the enchanting trade skill, there is no current RPG equivalent — although many spells and some item creation feats can give characters more than the desired results they wish to achieve. Action:Does not apply. Checks are made by the day or week (see above). Try Again:Yes, but each time a check misses by 5 or more, half the raw materials are ruined and half the original raw material cost must be paid again. Specia'''l:Ironforge dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on Craft checks related to stone, metal or gunsmithing. Goblins receive a +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy) checks and a +4 racial bonus on all Craft (technological device) checks. Craft is always a class skill for goblins. '''Synergy:Characters with 5 ranks in a Craft skill receive a +2 bonus on Appraise checks related to items made with that Craft skill.